Life before dead
by Flora Fernweh
Summary: A peek at what Flora's life was like before "dying" and leaving her house. The cover pic is what Flora looks like (I own nothing but the character!) Hope you enjoy it and read more about her after arriving at Ikebukuro :)


**Fantəsē**

Numerous public reports of heavy rainfall amounts of 2 to 2 1/2 inches have been received since 8 am this morning across the warning area. Doppler radar estimates suggest that a few locations may have received up to 4 inches during this period. These heavy rains will likely combine with earlier Heavy rains received within the past 24 hours to produce flooding of normally dry washes as well as some larger creeks and streams.

'The forecast was accurate.' -Flora taught- -She was sitting on the floor looking out the window. It was pouring outside- *sigh* 'Just one more hour'

-She turned to look at the clock for the something time, she had lost the count after ten- 'Just one hour.. and thirty minutes'

-She returned to looking out- 'Why does this keep happening? Can't it rain when I am alone?'

-She had longing written all over her face-

-She leaned her forehead on the window, thinking of the reason why she was so melancholic-

It was all just because of a childish fantasy of hers, or at least it began when she was a child. She had just arrived home with her parents, it was raining, not so much as it is today, but it was raining. Her mother urged her to get inside quickly, as if just having the rain touch her skin was unforgivable. Then her dad grabbed her arm and made her stop. When she turned to look at him, and found him looking up standing outside the umbrella.

She looked up herself, and felt the gentle rain drops land on her face.

It wasn't so much because of the rain; it was just because she was doing something without caring, that she felt for the first time, as if she was being herself.

-She opened her eyes returning to her current situation-

*sigh* -She got up, ready to accept defeat for the day. But her insisting hopeful mind told her to check the clock just one more time, and so she did-

'It's time!' –She walked, almost ran to her mother's room. She entered casually and pretended to be looking for something-

"Hello beautiful" -Her mother greeted her-

"Hey" –She answered with a kind smile, trying to conceal her excitement-

-She felt bad for being happy her mother was leaving-

'Maybe if she just let me and didn't make a big fuss about it I wouldn't have to hope she left'

"You were going out today, right~?" –She asked pretending not to care much-

"Yes, but I decided not to. The weather is to bad outside"

"Ok~ Then we will just have to find something to do here! Maybe we could bake!"

-She left smiling happily. But as soon as she was out of her mother's sight her smile dropped-

'So today is not the day huh.' –She shrug- 'Well whatever'

-She looked outside with a daring smile- 'Whether she likes it or not, someday I will stand outside on the rain until I get soaking wet!'

-Her mother hated that little fantasy of hers-

'You will get sick' –She repeated her mother's words on her mind, of course adding a mocking tone-

'Jeez, she acts as if I was going to die' -She knew there was a change she could get really sick-

-Still- "What is so great about living if I can't do what I want" –She said on a low tone only she could hear-

-She decided to stay on the living room and read-

-After a while, her mother walked to the door, and put on her coat-

"Where are you going?" –She asked just for courtesy, because she already knew the answer was going to be…-

"Just out, can't I?"

-Flora smiled to her- "Nope I don't see a problem, please do~"

-And so, she was alone at her house- *sigh* -She went back to her book-

-It wasn't after five more minutes later that she really realized it; she was alone now!-

-She turned her face to the window, with a smile as bright as a child's… just to find that the rain had stopped-

"…"

"Pffft~ aha AHAHAHHAHA" -She laughed loud enough for all of her neighbors to hear-

-Flora was always a fan of dark comedy, and this was a magnificent joke-

"AHA HAHAHA" 'I-If only I could have seen my face!' –She mocked herself-

-She looked up at the ceiling, her laugh stopping suddenly- 'No matter what, one day'

-She affirmed herself-

"One day I will make my fantasies a reality"


End file.
